Chapter 333
|image = Ch333_gejutel_destroying_franken_kitchen.png |Release Date = 11 August 2014 |Chapter = 333 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 332 |Next Chapter = Chapter 334}}Back in present time, Gejutel stands by his Lord, awaiting in silence to her next command. As Gejutel wonders what he should do to keep her occupied, he remembers Raizel drinking tea, which his servant Frankenstein served him. Therefore, he asks the Lord whether she would like a cup of tea and upon her nod of approval, the clan leader gets to work. Gejutel stands by the counter in the kitchen and stares at three machines he suspects was used by Frankenstein and Seira often: an electronic rice cooker, a food mixer and a toaster. He tries the rice cooker and presses a button but when he hears a message from the rice cooker saying that it will start cooking delicious steamed rice, he immediately slices the cooker in half. He learns that he chose the wrong machine and tries out the mixer; but the poor machine also faces a terrible end as it is also sliced in half. This 'stroll' through the kitchen continues as Gejutel carries on destroying all the machines in his sight... Gejutel stands proudly with his muscles tensed, as he regretfully admits that he cannot find the right machine. With the kitchen destroyed, the Lord walks towards him but Gejutel immediately prevents her from entering the room and tells her to trust him and be a little more patient. The Lord nods and goes away but Gejutel is visited soon after by Rael, who is shell-shocked to see the devastating state of the kitchen. Gejutel sees this as a good opportunity to rid himself of any more problem and asks Rael to clean up the kitchen as soon as possible. Rael is confused by his request but Gejutel commands him to not even leave a trace behind. Rael remains silent as he is still taken back by such a vast task but Gejutel reminds him of the owner of the house, who from the past has always cherished his belongings. Rael gets to the point and the two Nobles are thinking of the same 'madman', who can be very troublesome when he does turn mad, proven by his crazy act against the Lord herself recently. The two Nobles remain frightened at imagining how mad the man will get after seeing the current state of the kitchen and Rael no longer has any hesitance to clean up the kitchen as soon as possible by himself. Gejutel then notices the Lord coming towards him and offers her a tour of the school which Raizel attends. The Lord takes up the offer but Gejutel remarks that her current outfit may be too distinguished and reminds her of the uniform Raizel and Seira wear. The Lord agrees with the clan leader and she uses her powers to change her outfit to the Ye Ran uniform. She then orders Gejutel to lead the way and the two Nobles depart for the school. Rael remains clueless as to how he is possibly going to clean up the place in so little time. He decides to start with the simple task of cleaning up the glass but he is shocked when the tap flies off and water sprays everywhere from it. The kitchen starts to fill with water and having gotten nowhere, Rael stands like a poor, lost man. He clinches his fist hard and sees no other solution but this: he decides to use his full power and summons his Grandia - the whole house lights up but he cannot see what has gone wrong when the house is even more destroyed after the summoning... At Ye Ran High School, the guard trio are up to their usual business, patrolling around the school grounds. This peace is disturbed by a wild RK communicator ringtone and Tao is shocked when he is greeted on the line by Rael, which also confuses M-21 and Takeo. Tao asks him what's the matter that the 'great pure-blood Noble of Kertia Clan' decided to contact him when he swore to never use the communicator again. But Rael hesitates to reveal the unwelcome truth but Tao, smiling with glee, asks him to tell him. Rael tells him that he remembered that Tao was able to find solutions to most problems, to which Tao agrees to, and reveals to him that the kitchen is destroyed. As the two other guards wonder why Rael called Tao, Tao loses his temper and shouts at the communicator. Upon finding out about the state of the kitchen, the other two also scream in vain as Tao demands an explanation for this disaster. Then the guard trio remembers what Rai told them earlier: ''''Hmm... About Frankenstein... He cherishes his belongings. In that perspective, even I'm very careful.' '''The trio realize that they are doomed and Tao tells Rael to not touch a thing until he's back and also tells M-21 and Takeo to get ready as this is an emergency situation. He takes his pill T-2 and leaps into the air and flies off to the house, as the duo wonder whether they should also take the pill and transform respectively. While in the principal's office, Frankenstein stops from working and puts his glasses down as he suspects that something very bad is about to happen and even wonders if the Union are on the move... Category:Chapters